All I Want For Christmas Is The Girl Of My Dreams
by MailesHeartsYou
Summary: All Jake wanted for christmas is the girl of his dreams. Jiley Christmas oneshot.


**A/N this is a Jiley song fic to the Jonas Brothers song girl of my dreams for Christmas. So have a great Christmas : and sorry about the hawaibabe exact story thing I didn't mean to make it exactly like her it just kinda turned out that way. So here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers. **

* * *

All I want for Christmas is the Girl of my dreams

Jake's POV

_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want.  
It top's it all, it's better than eggnog.  
It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow.  
I'm just hoping for some mistle toe_

I just got back from Antarctica and its two more days until Christmas and I really can't wait. Miley invited me to a party that she is having. Before I left I told her I just wanted to be friends but the truth is I want to be so much more than that. But I don't think its going to happen.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._

Today is Christmas Eve and I got Miley a Christmas present, it's a necklace that says love on it. I hope she likes it. I wish my Christmas present was her, that's all I wish for. After the Christmas party on new years eve is another party she's having that she invited me to. And what I want on new years at 12:00 is to kiss her and know she wanted it too. I just wish she liked me back.

_Light's are goin' up it's Christmas time,  
But I just want that girl to be mine,  
My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,  
No, No, No, Noooo,  
But I'll just wait until she's by my side,_

Its Christmas night and I'm getting ready to go to Mileys party. Hopefully tonight I can tell her how I feel and she will feel the same way. I got out to the car and drove over to Mileys when I got there she answered the door and told me to come in. I went inside and talked to Lilly and Oliver for a little about how the movie went. Then I danced with Miley to a slow song.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_.

When I was dancing with Miley it felt great. She's the only one and I want her to know that but I don't know how to tell her. There's no one else in the world that's right for me but all I wish for right now was that she would know that. We got finished dancing and I went to go get a drank. I sat down and drank my pop.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

Then Miley walked over to me.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine." I know she could tell I was lying by the look on my face because I knew I looked sad.

"Your lying, I can tell because you look upset."

"Well I can't tell you."

"Just tell me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I'm still in love with you….."

"Say what?"

"See I told you I couldn't tell you, you would just get mad a me."

"I'm not mad just shocked that's all…."

"Well I gotta go."

"I'm still in love with you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you want to go out again, because I cant live without you."

"Of course, I cant live without you either."

I then kissed her passionately and deeply we then pulled apart and I told her I loved her and she said she loved me too.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

And at 12:00 on new years Miley and I kissed. I got my wishes. I got the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N Kinda suckish but you tell me. Please review.**


End file.
